The invention relates to the field of catching, analyzing and reproducing odors, for example odors from natural materials such as plants or fruits. The invention relates more accurately to a volatile compound trap desorption device and to a method for desorbing volatile compounds from a trap, the volatile compounds being previously trapped in the trap. The invention also relates to the release of the volatile compounds from the trap, in a manner making it possible to faithfully reproduce the trapped odor of the material releasing the volatile compounds.